Celestial Joining
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Mikan is threatened by Persona, which leads to her leaving with him for her friend's sakes. Mikan promises to Natsume she'll be back for him and leaves with Persona. When Mikan arrives back at Gakuen Alice, she's changed. She's cold, but extremely powerful. Natsume kind of likes this Mikan. Like a powerful duo, they come together...maybe. After all, it's not Gakuen without trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought I'd write something about Gakuen Alice, after reading loads on here! I've read kind of similar ones on here, but hopefully it won't be like the others! I have ideas, mwahaha!**

**I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you xx**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

It was a seemingly normal day in Gakuen Alice. The birds were singing brightly as Mikan came into the classroom. As she opened the door, she felt a wave of heat flood out from the room. Someone had made Natsume mad again. Well, that wasn't good. Mikan quickly used her Nullification alice to nullify Natsume's alice.

"Oi Polka- what are you doing?" He called from his seat at the very back.

"Letting everyone get back to their normal body temperature. You?" Mikan said casually. Everyone sighed in relief as the classroom cooled down.

"Hn." Natsume grunted, covering his eyes with his Fairy Tail manga and putting his feet up. Mikan smiled to herself and walked over to sit down beside him. Underneath his manga, Natsume smiled softly as well.

"Morning, Sakura-san." Ruka smiled, stroking the bunny that was in his lap.

"Morning Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted happily, a wide smile on her face.

Just then, a loud announcement echoed through the school.

"Sakura Mikan- come to the principal's office right away." Mikan was shocked, but got up from her seat to go out.

"See you later guys!" She called from the door, shutting it behind her. Natsume pulled the manga off his face, staring worriedly after the girl who had just left.

Mikan travelled down the halls, eventually finding her way to the office. She knocked loudly on the door, but it creaked open at her touch.

"Excuse me?" Mikan called, but there was no answer. It was so dark inside the room, she couldn't see anything.

"Ah, Sakura Mikan." Mikan jumped at the sudden male voice echoing through the shadows. He stepped forward, the slight light coming through the window showing Persona. "Lovely to see you." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want with me?" Mikan demanded, crossing her arms angrily.

"See, I need your help." He smirked as Mikan took a step back cautiously.

"I'm going away for a while and you're coming with me. "Whether you like it or not."

"Why would I?" Mikan shouted. Persona smirked wider.

"After all, if you didn't come, very unfortunate accident might happen to your little friends." He laughed at Mikan's shocked expression.

"When do we leave?" She replied emotionlessly.

"Tonight. 11pm. Don't be late." Persona said briefly, before disappearing into the shadows once more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan looked up at the balcony of Natsume's 'Special Star' room. It was late and the sky had already turned black, the stars peeking through.

She tied the piece of paper she was holding to a rock and threw it in the direction of his window. The glass smashed and she heard shouting from the boy inside.

Oops.

Quickly, she ran to the cherry blossom tree they both knew so well.

Before she knew it, Natsume had sat down opposite her on a large branch of the tree.

"Idiot- why'd you throw a rock at my window? It's supposed to be like a pebble!" Natsume huffed and crossed his arms.

Now that Mikan thought about it, maybe a rock wasn't such a good idea. It was rather like throwing a brick with a note attached… which happened to be her first idea…

"So, why did you want me to come?" He asked. Mikan leaned in close to Natsume.

"Natsume. I-I'm leaving." Mikan whispered. His crimson eyes widened.

"What? Why? I-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan's lips pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, feeling his heartbeat. Mikan reluctantly pulled away, resting a hand against his cheek.

"I'll be back for you. I promise." She whispered, pressing one more kiss to his lips before disappearing into the trees.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered to himself, holding his hand against his lips. You better come back. I'm waiting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan walked slowly towards the front gate of the school, feeling her heart weigh down even more each step she took. Such a cruel fate, not letting her and Natsume be together. She rested her hand upon her lips, closing her eyes to feel the memory of the sensation of Natsume upon them. Mikan sighed as she continued to walk forward.

She looked up to the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly. Mikan noticed two stars that seemed to be moving away from each other, their light growing dimmer. It's like Natsume and I, Mikan thought to herself.

She prayed for the two stars to once again come together and shine as brightly as they once did.

**Don't worry everyone! The chapters will get longer xx Hope you liked it! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank all of you for the reviews! Ready for a new chapter? Hehe x Hope you enjoy!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

It had been several years since Mikan had gone away with Persona, and Natsume didn't go one day without thinking about her. The whole school seemed- so empty without her.

The rain was pelting down, the dark grey clouds coming together, covering the sky like a blanket. Natsume watched the rain run down the outside of the window from inside the classroom, while the noisy chatter continued.

"Class!" Narumi smiled happily, while twirling. "We have someone joining our class!" He laughed joyously then motioned for someone outside to come in. All chatter stopped immediately. All attention turned to the front.

A girl with long, deep chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes with heavy black lashes surrounding them stepped forward into the classroom. She had a curvy figure and a streak of yellow, blurring into orange then into red in her hair, like a flame. Her expression looked bored.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered to himself.

Narumi clapped his hand together happily.

"If you'd like to re-introduce yourself." He told her.

"Sakura Mikan. Nullication and S.E.C Alice. Special Star. Dangerous Abilities Class." She said simply, not blinking. Everyone just stared in disbelief, including Natsume.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked the class.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Someone shouted out.

"Yes." Mikan laughed slightly. Natsume felt his heart sink.

"Right, love?" She smirked, looking up at Natsume. Natsume couldn't help but blush. After all, she looked so- flirty, with her hands on her hips and a smirk lighting up her face. Narumi fake coughed to interrupt.

"Anyway, Sakura-sama, you'll sit next to Natsume again." Narumi said, giving her a quick bow before saying it was a free lesson and exiting the class room. Natsume frowned- Sakura-sama? What the hell?

Mikan suddenly appeared next to him and he jumped slightly. He didn't even see her move! She smirked widely and kissed him on the cheek, before putting her feet up and her arms behind her head, closing her eyes.

She is so different, Natsume thought to himself. He did the same as Mikan did, covering his eyes with his Bleach manga. His eyes hidden by the manga, he worried about Mikan being in the Dangerous Abilities Class.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mikan? Mikan?" The others called. Mikan sleepily opened her eyes, glaring at the ones who were responsible for waking her up.

"Don't call me that. It's Sakura-sama to you." Mikan told them coldly. They flinched, not used to Mikan's new attitude.

"What about me?" Natsume said from underneath his manga.

Mikan smirked and pulled the book off his face, trailing her finger down his face.

"You can call me whatever you'd like." She said, before jumping up and doing a back flip out the open window like a cat.

The others chattered about the change in Mikan, how cold and harsh she was. Natsume disagreed. He liked this Mikan. She was feisty and flirty.

He decided to follow after her, getting up from her seat and jumping out of the window she had just left from.

Natsume saw Persona speaking to her, so he quickly hid behind the tree beside him.

"Sakura." He greeted, a smirk on his face.

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Mikan told him angrily.

"Here." Persona gave her a piece of paper. Mikan opened it and read it, before screwing up in her hand. When she opened her hand, a pile of ashes fell to the ground.

"Hn." Mikan used Natsume's well known reply to acknowledge what she had to do. Persona nodded and disappeared.

A few seconds passed and a cold breeze blew.

"You can come out now." Mikan said. Natsume sighed and stepped out, with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened Mikan? Why did you have to leave?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't tell you, Natsume." Mikan said sadly, looking straight into his crimson eyes.

"You've been gone all this time…" He whispered. Mikan took his face in between her hands.

"I know, Natsume. I want to tell you so much." She said softly. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leant her head against his shoulder.

Natsume stroked her hair softly and Mikan never wanted this moment to end.

"I missed you." Natsume whispered gently.

"I missed you too." She replied. Natsume and Mikan pulled away, their hands the last to leave each other. Natsume smiled softly and turned, walking away.

Hidden by shadows, Persona laughed darkly. He read the copy of the note he had given her:

Make Natsume fall in love with you completely. Then kill him.

When Mikan was alone, she fell to her knees and tears rolled down her cheeks and into her hands.

What kind of monster have I become? Mikan thought to herself. I can't do this. He means too much to me. I won't. I don't care what punishment I'll get. If he dies, my heart dies as well.

A bird read the note from the tree above, and then hurried to tell the news to its master. Ruka noticed a young bird fly towards him at top speed, so he held out his hands for the bird to land on. The bird landed and quickly told his master what he'd seen.

"What? Mikan plans to make Natsume fall in love with her… then she's going to kill him?" Ruka shouted. The bird nodded and quickly flew away.

Ruka hurried to Natsume's Special Star room, repeatedly knocking loudly on his door. Natsume opened the door, and moved aside to let him in. Ruka sat on Natsume's bed at motioned for him to sit beside him.

"What is it, Ruka? I'm kind of busy." Natsume said grumpily. Busy basically meant thinking about Mikan.

"Natsume… It's about Mikan. She's changed." Ruka started.

"I know, but I like this kind of Mikan. She's more fun." Natsume said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Then you won't like what I'm about to say…" Ruka sighed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hope you liked it! Yay! Pleeeaasee REVIEW!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Xx Thanks for the reviews! Though I only got two… *sad face* Xx**

**Hope you like this new chapter! **

…**.**

"What do you mean, Ruka?" Natsume asked. Ruka took a deep breath.

"Mikan's planning to kill you." He said quickly. Natsume started laughing quietly.

"That's a good one Ruka. Planning to kill me…" He laughed.

"Natsume. Look at me. This isn't a joke." Ruka said honestly. Natsume looked up at Ruka, searching for any sign of him lying. There was none.

Natsume got up from the bed, running a hand through his black hair.

"Ruka, I'm not saying you're not telling the truth, but… Mikan? She couldn't do something like that." Natsume said, trying to convince himself.

"One of the birds saw the discussion between Mikan and Persona." Ruka replied sadly.

"Persona? Of all the…" He cursed under his breath. "Where's Mikan now?" Natsume asked. Ruka went to the window and called a bird. A small bluebird landed on this hand. After a few seconds, the bird flew away again and Ruka turned back to Natsume.

"She's in the North part of the woods." He told him. Natsume nodded and jumped off from the balcony.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan had teleported to the North of the woods, where Persona was. It was one of the many Alices she had copied with her S.E.C Alice over the years. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch until she landed gracefully in front of Persona.

"Aka Koumori." **(Red Bat XD) **Persona greeted.

"I reject my mission." Mikan said coldly.

"Ah, but you can't do that." He smirked. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" She replied harshly.

"You abandon all feelings for the Kuro Neko and start doing twice as many missions." Persona smirked wider.

"I accept." Mikan felt her heart splinter as she said the words, thought she kept her face neutral.

"Then get going." Persona said harshly and turned away. She lowered her head and disappeared. Alone once again, Persona began to laugh. Though a small rabbit watched the whole scene before hurriedly hopping away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan went back to the old sakura tree her and Natsume had been in so long ago. She layed down on the branch, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Her eyes snapped open though, as she felt a presence nearby.

"Oi, Mikan." Natsume said. She sighed; she didn't want to have to do this just yet. Mikan jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly in front of him. Her heart ached at the sight of him. She told herself to be strong, and kept her cold face on.

"What's wrong?" He asked as his arms reached towards her. She pushed them away roughly, turning around, away from him.

"Mikan, what the hell!" Natsume shouted.

"Don't touch me." Mikan said harshly.

"Wha-"

"I don't want you near me." She snapped, though her heart cried out. Natsume took a step back. Ruka was right. She had changed. She wasn't his Mikan anymore.

"I knew it. Your new master asked you to make me love you then kill me, right? Right?!" He shouted, and Mikan felt his words like daggers.

"That's right." Mikan said coldly. "Though it's a shame I couldn't complete that mission."

Natsume felt anger well up.

"Then, this was all a lie? What about before you left? Was that a lie too?" He shouted. No, no it wasn't, was all Mikan wanted to tell him.

"Of course. What way is better than to make you fall in love with me and think about me all that time?" She said roughly.

"I get it. I just want to say… I loved you. I did." Natsume whispered, before turning away. It all seemed pointless now. Every moment.

He began walking away from her, each step feeling heavier than the last. He felt the ground shake, his eyes blur and his head spin before he felt himself falling.

Mikan looked back and noticed, running to catch him. She slid down and caught him in her arms.

"Natsume!" She cried, shaking him. Natsume's eyes closed and he saw only darkness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan brought Natsume to her room, quickly, before anyone could know. She put up a barrier that nobody could sense around the room, and placed Natsume down into her bed. She put a damp, cold cloth on his forehead and sat worriedly beside the bed, holding his burning hand with both of her hands.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered, leaning her head down on their joined hands. Natsume's eyes opened slightly, before opening completely. He turned his head and saw Mikan's hands around his own and her head leaning down.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked harshly. Mikan looked up, and Natsume saw she was crying.

"Natsume!" She cried and leapt up to hug him. "Don't scare me like that!" Natsume's eyes widened and he just looked shocked.

"What? But…before…" Natsume said, confused.

"He told me to kill you, I admit that. But I couldn't do it, Natsume!" She cried.

"What? Persona? You rejected?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded.

"He said I didn't have to, on some conditions." She replied.

"What conditions?" Natsume asked.

"I- I have to abandon all feelings for you and…"

"And?"

"Do twice as many missions." She admitted. His crimson eyes were wide with anger.

"Mikan, I want you to take that first mission." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Mikan cried. "What are you saying?!"

"I'm not going to let you die!" He shouted.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? That day, Persona told me I had no choice but to go with him. He would have hurt you or my friends! I can't let him do that. So I had to leave." Mikan said sadly. She took his face in between her hands. "Natsume. Please understand." She begged.

He pulled her forward into a hug.

"I guess it's good your Nullification isn't limitless." He said.

"Umm… About that. I have more than one Alice." She told him.

"What? What is it?"

"The S.E.C Alice. It means Steal, Copy, and Erase. I can steal, copy or erase somebody's Alice." Mikan explained.

"I see… What Alice Form is it?"

"Natsume… It's Life-Shortening." Mikan admitted.

"Mikan…" Natsume said dangerously.

"But it's okay! The Alices I've copied aren't life threatening, and I've copied a lot." Mikan smiled softly, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Natsume stroked her hair gently.

"Natsume… you realise how I have be towards you from now." Mikan whispered. Natsume held her tighter.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Don't believe anything I say when we're out of my room or your room, okay? Or when other people are in our rooms either." Natsume nodded.

"Why our rooms?" He asked.

"I'm going to put a barrier like the one I've put around this room around your room as well." Mikan explained.

"I didn't sense a barrier around here." Natsume said curiously,

"Let's just say I'm good with my new Alices. Want to see?" Mikan asked proudly. Natsume just shrugged in his 'I'm too cool' way, which Mikan took as a yes.

Mikan started a flame on the tip of her finger and it flew into the air of the room, sprightly dancing around the room. It stretched into the form of a dragon and blew out fire from its mouth. Natsume stared in amazement; she wasn't even controlling it with her hands anymore, but her eyes!

She blew it out like a candle and the image disappeared.

"Guess who I copied that from?" Mikan hinted, leaning back on to his chest. Natsume smirked.

Just then, the door burst open and Ruka was standing there, a lion behind him.

"She's fooling you Natsume! Go!" He shouted, and the lion pounced forward at Mikan.

**Hope you liked it! PLLEAASEE REVIEW! It will only take a few seconds! And each review makes me want to write more! **

**Review! Tell me what you think! x**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know it has been ages since I updated, and I'm really sorry about that xx Lots of coursework, exams and poor health problems, you know?**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters!**

**xxEBxx**

Just then, the door burst open and Ruka was standing there, a lion behind him.

"She's fooling you Natsume! Go!" He shouted, and the lion pounced forward at Mikan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan pushed Natsume out of the way and the lion swiped right at her face. Well that's going to scar, she thought to herself. She kicked the lion with her full power, breaking a few of its bones, and then got out from underneath it.

"Binding Alice." She said, and pillars of light crashed down, pinning the lion to the floor. She moved her hair out of her face before inspecting the claw mark on the side of her face, which was pouring with blood. She used her Healing Alice to stop the bleeding momentarily, but she'd need actual professional help.

Ruka just stared angrily, the turned to Natsume.

"She's changed, Natsume. She doesn't love you." Ruka told him.

Natsume sighed. "I know, Ruka. I found out but I collapsed and she brought me here. Probably for torture or something."

Ruka turned back to Mikan. "Why did you push Natsume out of the way to take the attack yourself? I don't understand."

Mikan laughed bitterly. "Momentary lapse in judgement obviously." She glared at Natsume.

"And here I thought you were in love with me." Natsume scowled.

"Don't flatter yourself. I need someone who is the same strength as me, not a weakling who only uses one Alice." Mikan climbed back on to the windowsill.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all, but you know, things to do, people to kill." She gave a wink and back-flipped out of the open window, landing on her feet before disappearing. Ruka walked over to the lion, who was whining in pain. Thankfully, the binds had disappeared along with Mikan, but the lion was still injured badly.

"I can't believe that… thing was even the Mikan we knew in the first place." Ruka sighed. Natsume said nothing. He hated this. Was the Mikan a little while ago really her? Or was she just acting again?

"But I think she's in there somewhere." Ruka said, and Natsume turned, surprised. "I don't believe she doesn't feel anything for you anymore. She had a look of panic on her face before she pushed you out of the way."

Natsume's eyes widened. She'd panicked and did the first thing she thought of? To push him out of the way and take the attack head-on? Mikan… You idiot.

"She's gotten strong." Natsume said shortly. Ruka nodded. "She took down a lion and only took a hit to the face, which didn't even faze her."

Dammit! I forgot about that! Natsume thought to himself. But I can't help her without hurting her.

Mikan…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan coughed, blood covering her hand. The hit she'd taken to the face was bleeding again, the blood covering her right eye. Her strength was just about gone. She felt her eyes closing completely, but just before she lost consciousness, she felt herself being lifted up and carried away.

When Mikan awoke, she was in the hospital bed, with a shadow standing above her. Her vision was still blurry and half covered up with bandages, but she knew who it was.

"Persona." She tried to get up, but starting coughing.

"Lay down. You're going to die if you keep that up." He told her harshly.

Mikan spoke, coughing between each word. "Like…you…care."

She couldn't read his expression as he just looked at her.

"You can't go on missions like this, so I'm sending Kuro Neko instead." He said, with a final tone.

"No! Let me go! I'm fine!" Mikan shouted, much to Persona's… surprise, was it?

"You'll die, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why? When have you ever cared about me? You hate me! Why?!"

"Because our mother and father told me to." He said bluntly.

Mikan let it sink in. Persona was… No. He couldn't be.

"Why did you train me so hard? Take me from my life?" She whispered.

"The S.E.C Alice is a very powerful Alice. People were going to come after you. I needed you to train to make sure you could protect yourself."

"And my friends?"

"Bonds are hard things to have when people are after you. They can torture the ones you love. I did it all for you. The pain you feel now will be nothing compared to the pain when your friends are tortured or even die for _you_." He told her, taking off his mask with one hand.

"I can't let you feel that kind of pain. Not as your older brother." Persona said.

"Older…brother?" Mikan muttered.

"And Youichi, he's your younger brother." Persona told Mikan.

"Youichi?" Mikan asked. "After all this time… I had family?" Persona just nodded.

Mikan looked at her hand and clenched it into a fist before punching Persona. Persona turned back to Mikan, holding his cheek. Tears streamed down her face.

"I…have family." She cried. Persona pulled her into his arms, hugging his little sister.

"Mikan. You must know that nothing must change. You can't have any of your friends back, not even Natsume." He told her.

"I won't. I'll let him go. I can't let him get hurt." Mikan said tearfully.

I'm sorry Natsume, it seems we can't be together ever.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! No flames though **

**Review and make me happy! Xx**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
